Bevis 1638 passengers
'English immigrant ship Bevis. Sailed for New England in 1638. One of many Immigrant Ships of New England. List of Known Passengers The above Lists of New England Emigrants are from Her Majesty's State Paper Office. SOUTHAMPTON.--- The list of the names of Passengers. Intended to ship themsleues, In the Beuist of Hampton of CL. Tonnes, Robert Batten Mr for Newengland, And thsu by vertue of the Lord Treasurers warrant of the second of May w'th was after the restrayat and they some Dayes gone to sea Before the Kinges Mat'es Proelamacon Came boto South'uon. No. of Persons. # Alcocke Francis 26, servant # Austin Richard of Bishopstocke 40, Taylor , his wife and 2 children (From Bishop's Stoke, Hampshire, bound for Charlestown, MA. Ref: Pope. 36 pg 60.) # Banshott Tho 14, Carpenter servant # Batt Christopher of Sarcum, 37, Tanner # Batt Anna 32, Chirstopher's wife # Batt Dorothis Batt 20, Chirstopher's sister # Batt children, 5 under 10 years # Bayley Richard 15, servant # Blackston Eliza 22, Batt Servant # Byley Henery of Saru 26, tanner # Byley Mary 22 # Byley John 20, Byley servant # Carpenter William of Horwell /Wherwell 62, carpenter (From Wherwell, Hampshire, bound for Weymouth and Rehoboth, MA. Ref: Pope. 36 pg 64) # Carpenter William Jr. of Horwell 33, carpenter # Carpenter Abigael 32 # Carpenter children, 4 10 or under # Dum Richard of New England 40 (Dummer, Richard, listed as aboard the Whale. 36 pg 60) # Dum Alice 35 # Dum Tho 19 (Dummer, Thomas, from North Stoneham, Hampshire, bound for Newbury. Ref: Pope. 36 pg 62) # Dum Joane 19 # Dum Jane 10 # Dum Steephen, husbandman (Dummer, Stephen from Bishop's Stoke, Hampshire, bound for Mewbury. Ref: Pope. 36 pg 60) # Dum Dorothie 6 # Dum Richard 4 # Dum Tho 2 # Durdal Hough, Littlefield servant # Ffrey John of Basing, Whelwrite , wife and 3 children (From Basingstroke, Hampsjire, bound for Newbury. Ref: NEGR 8/226. 36 pg 60.) # Good Thomas 24, Batt Servant # Hutchinson John 30, carpenter, servant # Knight John, carpenter and Littlefield servant # Knight Robert 37, Carpenter Servant to R. Austin # Littlefield Annis 38 # Littlefield children, 6 # Moll Adam 19, Taylor, servant # Parker Nathaunel 20, servant of London Backer # Pond Rebecca,18, Batt Servant # Poore Samuel 18, servant # Poore Da'yell 14, servant # Poore Alce 20, servant see Alice Poore # Reeves Tho, Byley servant (Reeves, Thomas, from Salisbury, Wiltshire, boudn for Roxbury. Ref: Hotten. 36 pg 180) # Wackefeild Anna 20, Servant Wackefeild Will. 22, servant List of Purported Passengers # Fuller, Robert (1616-1706) - Bricklayer, settled in Rehoboth, Massachusetts. Research Notes The Bevis (AKA: Bevis of Hampton) left Southampton May 1638 for New England with her master Robert Batten. References * GENI * PackRat List Summary He was a passenger on the English ship [[Bevis 1638 passengers | Bevis]], which sailed from London in 1638, bound for New England. The ship arrived safe at Massachusetts Bay. Category: Passenger ships of the United Kingdom Category: Migrant ships Category: Exploration ships of England Category: English colonization of the Americas